


Catching Up on His Reading

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Challenge Response, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Pillow Talk, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: Snape makes creative use of time that would otherwise end up being wasted.





	Catching Up on His Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Venivincere's Post-Coital Chat Challenge. Thanks to Maeglinyedi and Nimori for their con crit.

Severus had just finished re-arranging the items on the bedside table when a gentle scratch sounded at his chamber door. Ignoring it, he crawled to the centre of his four-poster bed and stretched out his arm. His wand was just beyond the reach of his fingers, and thankful that he had decided to check, he re-positioned it closer to the edge of the table and tried again. The scratching grew louder, accompanied this time by a soft, high-pitched whine.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," he muttered, sliding off the bed. "Bloody impatient beast." He shrugged into his dressing gown and knotted it loosely around his waist as he headed toward the door, treading carefully so the oil he'd used to prepare himself wouldn't stain the dark green silk. 

"Come in, Lupin," he said, jerking the door open. The wolf gave a sharp yip of greeting and bounded inside, his long toenails clicking on the stone floor. 

***

An hour later, his breath reduced to short gasps and his skin shining with sweat, Severus collapsed on his belly onto the come-soaked pillows below. The sudden change in position brought Lupin's full weight crashing down on his back, and Severus grunted with surprise. 

"Bloody hell." It was a shock every month. "How can a man of your size transform into something so _heavy_?" 

Lupin nudged his ear with an icy-cold nose and snuffled contritely as Severus fumbled for his wand. "Don't bother with the apologies," he said, aiming the wand over his shoulder. A whisper of Latin brought blessed relief as the weight on his back eased. Lupin whimpered. "Serves you right," Severus said with a sneer, dropping his wand on the mattress. "I have no pity for your discomfort, Lupin. You're not the one lying in your own mess with a ruddy great log jammed up your arse."

He sighed and rested his forehead against the pillow of his forearms, trying to catch his breath. The first month Lupin had joined him in his bed had been a nasty surprise. He wasn't even sure how it had come about, as his sole memory of the events leading up to Lupin's appearance was trying to drink his way to the bottom of a bowl of Hagrid's Christmas punch. Before he knew what was happening he was on all fours beneath Lupin's weight, keening wildly as his brain and bones melted and spilled to the floor below. And then, unaware that the wolf's cock would swell to uncomfortable proportions and keep them knotted together afterwards, Severus had tried to roll out from beneath his unexpected bedmate, only to have them both yelping with pain. 

The second month they had tried it with Severus on his back. Another mistake. Lupin's rough fur had tickled Severus's sensitive skin with every breath, and he'd hated the feeling of being trapped between the wolf's front legs in a hug that was far too intimate for his liking. It had been the longest hour of his life. 

"Never again," he'd hissed at Lupin in the corridor the next day, the only words he had ever spoken to the man outside of their weekly staff meetings. But the lure of the most powerful orgasms he'd ever experienced had him opening the door when the next full moon brought the wolf scratching. A copy of the _Daily Prophet_ had lain on the bedside table that night, and ever since then Severus had prepared both his body and his chambers for Lupin's monthly visits. 

The high of his climax was beginning to wane, and Severus shifted as Lupin's hot breath made gooseflesh crawl across the back of his neck. "Stop it," he snapped, batting at Lupin's muzzle, and the panting retreated as Lupin lifted his head and began to sniff. "I see you've noticed my strawberries," Severus said, reaching out to grab hold of the bowl on the bedside table. "My, we _are_ a slave to our appetites when we transform, aren't we? I suppose you'd like to have one?"

Vibrations shook the bed, sending shockwaves through the engorged cock still firmly embedded in Severus's arse, and he knew Lupin was wagging his tail. He winced. "My generous nature will be my undoing. It's not enough that I share my bed with you, now you expect me to share my food, as well." With another exaggerated sigh, he offered one of the smaller berries. "Mind my fingers."

Lupin plucked the strawberry from between the stained fingers, and a moment later Severus felt something wet trickling onto his back. "Lupin! Good gods, that's disgusting." The wolf made a sound that might have been a snicker had he been a man, and laved the area between Severus's shoulder blades with his long, warm tongue. "That's hardly better," Severus said, repressing a shudder, "considering I know where that tongue has been."

They ate the rest of the berries in silence. Or rather, Severus ate three while Lupin whined in his ear, impatient for more, until finally Severus grew so annoyed he shoved the bowl under Lupin's nose with a gruff, "Have the rest, then, you mangy cur." Lupin's teeth clinked against the bowl as he inhaled the remaining berries, then licked the juice so vigorously from the bottom that it overturned and fell to the floor. He gave Severus's ear a grateful swipe and lowered his head to rest on the bony back. 

Grumbling, Severus reached next for the issue of _Potions Monthly_ lying on the bedside table. "Do try to be still now, won't you? There's an article in here I've been wanting to read for a week."

Lupin snorted his agreement as Severus opened the magazine and flipped through the pages. Silence reigned for a few long moments, and then Lupin stirred and nuzzled Severus's neck with a whimper that sounded very like a question.

"Don't start this again," Severus said in an annoyed tone. "I promise you I have _not_ been putting an aphrodisiac in the Wolfsbane. Don't blame me if you can't control your impulses when you transform." He licked the tip of his finger and leisurely turned the page. "Honestly. I don't know why I bother to let you in month after month after month." 

But he didn't mind. Not really. It was the only chance he ever got to catch up on his reading.


End file.
